Let's Go Dancing
by nycRENTgirl
Summary: pointless MiR fluff...originally thought it would be a oneshot, but am now continuing it! rated for their dirty mouths hehe Disclaimer: I WISH I owned these characters! Then I'd never be bored again...wink
1. Let's Go Dancing

**Name:** nycRENTgirl

**Title: **Let's Go Dancing (sucky title, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else)

**Disclaimer:** I soooooo wish I owned these characters! Then my life would be perfect! But I don't...sigh... well, at least I can write about them!

**Notes:**This was originally going to be a oneshot, but I'm thinking of continuing it...what do you think? Leave comments,ideas, feedback in general! This is my first fic ever...hope you guys like it!

**Let's Go Dancing**

"Hey, baby? Let's go dancing," Mimi proposed to Roger after an uneventful afternoon on her one day off, Wednesday. "I feel like wearing sexy clothes and going dancing."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the way we usually end up fucking after you decide you want to wear sexy clothes and go out dancing, does it?" asked Roger sarcastically.

"Of course not!" Mimi winked at him. "We can bring the whole gang! I do sometimes just want to go have fun and dance without being on a stage and entertaining people."

"And not wearing clothes?"

"That too."

"Ok, fine. But I don't want to have to change."

"Hon, you look awful. I love you, but you have to at least change your shirt."

"Why?"

"Because it's old and stained and it smells…. Although that might just be you."

Roger pulled off his shirt and threw it at her. Mimi ducked, but it hit her lightly in the side of the head anyway before dropping to the floor.

"Hey!" Mimi cried involuntarily. She jumped up and tried to tackle him to "get him back," but Roger held her off easily with one hand while he put his guitar to the side, safely out of the way. The moment he let go of her, Mimi jumped on him, trying to wrestle him down to a prone position, or at least pin his arms to his sides. Roger easily resisted, and finally just pinned her on his lap with his arms tightly around her and kissed her. She relaxed into it, but the moment he stopped and let go of her, she jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

"What are you _doing_?"

"You'll see," Mimi said, with a mischievous tone in her voice. Roger knew this could mean nothing good, but he decided he'd just let her do whatever she was doing—it couldn't be _that_ bad. He went back to playing his guitar.

Mimi snuck up behind him with a playfully malicious smile and put her hands on his neck—her hands that she had just had in the freezer.

"OW!" Roger yelled, dropping the guitar next to him on the couch, swiveling around towards Mimi and trying to pull away from her hands.

"Ah, sweet revenge," Mimi sighed mischievously, leaving one hand on Roger's neck and sliding the other down his still-shirtless chest.

"Ah!" he cried again, although not quite as loudly as before. "Why would you do that! It's _cold_!"

Mimi giggled. "I know," she raised one eyebrow archly. "And if you don't go take a shower and change your clothes and then come dancing with me, I'll keep doing this."

"What if I made you stop?"

"You'd have to let go of me _sometime_. Besides, I don't want to have sex with you when you smell that bad."

"Ok, fine, you've convinced me. But…at least shower with me?" Roger pouted a little, aware that he was _still_ shirtless and that he looked cute when he pouted.

"No way, because 1, I want to go out sometime this century, 2, we'll only end up fucking if I take a shower with you, 3, I want to have some energy to dance, and 4, because you won't actually _clean_ yourself if I shower with you, and you really do smell." Mimi ticked off each item on her fingers, with one hip stuck out and her eyebrows raised.

"Fine. Do I at least get sex later?"

"As a prize for good behavior," Mimi nodded, mock-seriously.

Roger grinned mischievously. "Define 'good.'"

Confusedly, Mimi said, "ummm, I don't know…" then changed her tone to flirtatious, "we'll have to see."

Roger grinned wider. "Oh, _ok_ then…" he winked at her as he began heading towards the bathroom.


	2. Lots of Steam

**Name:** nycRENTgirl

**Title:** Let's Go Dancing

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, would I be wasting my time writing and reading stories about them? ANSWER: No, I would be having wild sex with them and then chaining them in my house (_that_ sounds kinky...) so that I could keep them forever (although I would already own them, so they would already be mine forever...hmm...). Ok, I'll shut up and let you read the story now.

**Notes: **I already said I'd shut up and let you read the story, didn't I? Well, thanks to Sing-my-heart-out (a.k.a. Mariah), who read my story after so long and even reviewed it, inspiring me to get off my ass and update. Love anyone who even _reads_ this, let alone reviews!

**Lots of Steam**

Mimi had changed into her sexy clothes, put on makeup, and called Angel to ask if she wanted to come with her and Roger (she didn't, and neither did Collins; Mimi rather thought from the heavy breathing over the phone that she had interrupted something) before Roger had finished showering.

After waiting another five minutes without Roger emerging from the bathroom, Mimi lost patience. She opened the bathroom door two inches and yelled into a room completely filled with steam, "You are _so_ slow, Roger! Hurry up before I _make_ you come out!"

"Close the door, you're letting the cold air in!" Roger yelled back. "I'm not ready yet!" When Mimi didn't close the door, he grabbed it from the inside and closed it.

"_Why_ are you taking so long!" Mimi pulled the door open again and yelled into the bathroom.

"You wanted me to take a shower and change my clothes! Well that's what I'm doing and I'm not done yet!" Roger pulled the door closed again but then pushed it open and added, "And you're letting the cold air in!" He banged the door closed again.

Mimi groaned. "That's it!" She yelled (through the closed door this time). "I'm coming in!"

She pushed the door open and walked blindly into the steam. She dimly saw a still-naked Roger standing next to the bathtub, with perching one foot on the toilet and wiping his hands on a towel.

"What are you _doing_!" Mimi asked.

"What the fuck!" Roger jumped and started pushing Mimi back towards the door. "Mimi, I _said_ I wasn't done yet! I'll be out in a minute!" He looked almost frantic when she resisted, and to get her to leave, he added: "Why don't you get me some clothes, and I'll be out in a minute or two."

"Damn, you know I can't resist that!" Mimi said. "When you finally come out I want an explanation, though."

"I know," Roger replied, still trying to get her to leave.

"After all, it's not every day you see your boyfriend moisturizing his legs."


	3. The Moisturizer Story

**Name:** nycRENTgirl

**Title: **Let's Go Dancing

**Disclaimer:** I only own them in my dreams... well, only the dirty ones. sigh

**Notes:** Sorry that the title for this chapter is so weird... oh well. But the length of the chapter makes up for it! Oh, and I _promise_ that they will actually leave the loft in the next chapter! I will update possibly during this week, if not then definitely next weekend (hey, just be glad it's not another four months!). Love you all, whether or not you review!

**The Moisturizer Story**

By the time Mimi had picked out some clothes for Roger, he was out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Clothes?" he asked her, shivering in the outside-the-steaming-bathroom air of the loft's living room.

"In the bedroom. I still want an explanation, you know."

"I know, just let me get dressed first."

"Ok."

Roger walked quickly into the bedroom to get dressed, and Mimi sat on the couch, relaxing her somewhat serious face into a mildly amused expression. She had wanted to make Roger a little nervous, since he obviously was embarrassed about being caught moisturizing his legs, but she wasn't disturbed by his behavior at all. Mimi was looking forward to hearing the probably very amusing story behind it, and making Roger nervous about telling her about it was all part of the fun. After all, so little made Roger nervous; the only people he _ever_ got nervous around were Mark and Mimi, and even then it wasn't often. So Mimi exploited every chance she got to make him nervous. Besides, he looked so cute when he was all awkward.

Mimi was brought out of her reverie when the door to the bedroom opened and Roger emerged, dressed in the tight black pants and green t-shirt exactly the color of his eyes that she had picked out for him. He looked at her sheepishly as she quickly put a serious look back on her face.

"Well?" she asked him.

"Well…" he started awkwardly, standing in front of her looking at his shoes.

Mimi patted the couch next to her, and he sat down, still not looking at her.

"Well?" she asked again, looking at Roger expectantly, though still with the serious look on her face. "Do I get an explanation now for why you were moisturizing your legs? As far as I know, that's not something you normally do."

"Well…" Roger began, lifting his head hesitantly to look at Mimi. "I usually don't moisturize at all; it's not really a guy thing, you know?" She nodded, and he continued, "But my first girlfriend used to do it after every shower; not in the summer, but the second the temperature went under 70 degrees she would do it every day. I always wondered what the big deal was, so I asked her about it one day and she just jumped at me and rubbed moisturizer all over my arms.

Roger looked down at the couch again. "The next day, my arms were _so_ soft, and I really liked it. Of course I pretended I thought it was girly, but I just loved the feeling of my skin being so soft.

I didn't think about it again until the next time I had a big gig coming up. I remembered the really nice feeling of it and figured that feeling so nice would give me an extra confidence boost. So the day before the gig, I stole some of my girlfriend's moisturizer and used it on my arms and legs and chest. The next day, I felt so good before the gig that I decided I would use moisturizer before every gig I had. …And I've been doing it ever since."

Roger looked back up at Mimi with a look pleading her not to laugh at him. She had kept her serious face on throughout his story, but it was starting to crack and give way to laughter. She fixed it and thought about what she should say. Roger came off to most people as just the rock star who loved attention and kept his feelings behind this brick wall, but he was surprisingly sweet and insecure about his rock star persona. His insecurities shouldn't have been something to laugh at, but all of his friends who knew them couldn't help but do so: he was insecure about the oddest things, and completely confident about the things they'd thought would make him insecure.

"It's ok, hon—you know I would never laugh at you about something like this," Mimi said soothingly.

"I guess… It's just embarrassing for me; you know?"

"I know, sweetie." They paused, Roger looking much less nervous. Then Mimi thought of something.

"Umm, Roger?"

"Yeah?"

"If you only moisturize before gigs, um… how come you did it tonight?"

"Well—" he stopped. "Don't laugh?"

"Ok."

"It seemed really important to you that we go out dancing, and I wanted to make you happy, especially if we were going to have sex afterwards, so… I thought I'd put moisturizer on so you could feel how soft my skin could be."

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Mimi said immediately. She scooted over right next to him on the couch and gave him a big hug, resting her head on his chest. He hugged her back, and they stayed there for few minutes.

Mimi eventually half pulled away and asked, "So do you have your own moisturizer by now, or did you use mine?"

"I have _some_ dignity," Roger retorted, immediately shedding the last of his awkwardness. "I have my own. Yours is _sparkly_, _purple_, and smells like _perfume_."

"Hey! Don't be mean about my moisturizer! You like it when _I_ wear it! Besides, it's _shimmery_, not sparkly, and it smells like _jasmine_!"

"Oh, _sorry_!" he responded sarcastically. "I should have known!"

Mimi laughed, her serious face finally dissolving into amusement. "What kind is yours?"

"How should I know? The cheapest the drugstore had that actually worked."

"Exactly _how_ long have you been doing this?"

"Since before I came to New York. Umm… four years?"

"Wow. So you really know your moisturizers by now, don't you?" Mimi laughed again, letting go of Roger and leaning back against the couch.

Roger started to grin, "Oh, absolutely. You know, I think Neutrogena is just overrated, don't you?"

Mimi collapsed in laughter on the couch, making it shake. Looking at her, Roger started laughing too. Mimi kept laughing, occasionally trying to stop, but then looking up at Roger and collapsing into new fits of near-hysterical laughs.

Slowly they both calmed down, with only bursts of giggles here and there.

"Wow, I haven't laughed so much in ages," Roger commented, chuckling again.

"Me neither," Mimi agreed. She reached up a hand to massage her cheeks. "My face hurts from laughing so hard." She giggled again.

Roger sighed, finally getting control of himself. "Ok."

"Ok." Mimi sighed too, a grin still on her face.

"So let's go."

"Huh? Where?"

"Out dancing!"


End file.
